


Common Knowledge [Chinese Translation]

by Hukkm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm
Summary: 只要飞起叶子，肖恩就会叨叨不停，而戴斯蒙则会口不择言地分享太多的秘密，这为他们的停工期增添了某些建设性的意义。





	Common Knowledge [Chinese Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Common Knowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008511) by [devera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devera/pseuds/devera). 



> Thousand thanks to devera for writing this AMAZING fic and allowing me to translate it into Chinese. I did the translation as soon as possible and found great fun in it. Enjoy!  
> 感谢devera给我授权！尽快完成了翻译，希望你能够喜欢XD

“我简直不敢相信。”戴斯蒙舒了口气，眼睛盯着天花板，“这他妈的太爽了。”

 

他尽可能缓慢地吁出胸腔的烟气，使劲眨了下眼，然后把烟卷递给肖恩。他指尖的神经末梢感受到些许的刺痛，肖恩柔软的肌肤紧贴着他，他看着肖恩把纸卷置在双唇之间，抽吸的时候抿紧了唇，镜片后的眼帘低垂，他看着这一切，就好像是某种慢动作，某种你只能在电影里才会看到的逐帧细节。戴斯蒙可以看见肖恩撅起的嘴唇的每一丝皱褶，他吸气入肺时每一根喉管肌肉的牵扯，他甚至可以看见那些棕色的细小碎末飘落在他的下颌，落在唇线正下方那道浅浅的凹沟里，瑞贝卡曾经说起她想给他在这里打上个洞，想象一下肖恩戴着唇钉的样子，大概会搞笑得要死吧，一点没错，戴斯蒙窃笑起来。这时候他才猛然意识到——天哪，自己吸嗨了。

 

“喂，我们现在他妈的还有什么事做吗？”肖恩的口气就像是他不知道，或者说是完全不在乎戴斯蒙在那边自顾自地傻笑。严格来说，肖恩原本是被姑娘们留下来做一些类似于保姆的事情，但戴斯蒙却半开玩笑地提议说他们可以开几瓶啤酒——就好像屋子里堆满了酒似的——肖恩瞥了他一眼，然后在包里翻了一通，抽出戴斯蒙这辈子见过最大的一包大麻。

 

所以现在他们侧身躺在这间房间唯一的床上，腿在床边晃晃荡荡，烟卷来来回回地从一只手递向另一只手，在戴斯蒙看来肖恩好像变成了个完全不同的人。肖恩深深地吐出口烟气，随着他飞得越来越嗨，戴斯蒙感觉他的口音愈发浓重了起来；而同一时间，那种时刻伴随他的紧张感，那平时像人形机关枪一样咄咄逼人的气势都慢慢地沉寂了，只剩下不时蹦出的庸冗乏味的词句，和夹在他优雅修长的手指之间的慵懒和放纵。

 

“是啊，还有什么事可做？”戴斯蒙大笑起来，想象他们也许可以把所有家具都钉在天花板上，然后等露西和瑞贝卡回来的时候好好看看她们脸上的表情，只可惜现在的他显然无法胜任这么精细的工作，这活可能一开始就注定要失败。

 

“我是说，”肖恩又抽了口烟，然后递给了戴斯蒙，继续说道，“你不能整天呆在那台机器里，你的腿大概会，要我说，像萎缩之类的吧。”

 

“确实看起来挺可笑的。”戴斯蒙咯咯笑了起来，他慢吞吞地卷紧了叶子，把肖恩用过的纸卷夹在唇间，烟草黯淡地灼烧着，酸性的烟雾让它们尝起来些微的苦涩。“嘿，你觉得其他的试验品会不会变成这样？就这样慢慢地干瘪萎缩然后化成灰烬？”

 

“不会。”肖恩懒散而又面无表情说道，“没有发疯自杀的人会在他们失去用途之后在脑门上挨上一枪。”

 

“噢。”戴斯蒙说道，如果他之前没有瞎几把乱飞到天外，这时候他也许会清醒过来，“我是不是该庆幸你们救了我，嗯？我不觉得我喜欢挨枪子。”

 

“这不是开玩笑的。”

 

戴斯蒙眨了眨眼睛，花了好几分钟来消化这句话。“你被子弹打中过？”

 

“没错。”肖恩嘟囔了几句，“你想看吗？这可以说是我这辈子最痛苦的事，除了不得不和瑞贝卡一起重新开始我们的快乐时光。”

 

戴斯蒙笑了起来——好吧，也许更加接近于傻笑，毕竟他已经吸嗨了——他转了个身面向肖恩，肖恩瞥了他一眼，皱着眉头伸出了手。

 

“把那东西给我，你会把毯子烧着的。”他叹了口气，一手从戴斯蒙指尖抽出烟卷，另一只手掀开了自己的衬衫。戴斯蒙支起身，凑过去又吸了一大口，斜睨着眼睛望向他的身子——他看到肖恩最后一根肋骨的下方，有块苍白的皮肤缩成约摸一块镍皮大小的褶皱。

 

“哇哦。”他感慨道，轻柔地抚上那块微微隆起的皮肤，它的触感是如此的与众不同，他不受控地来回摩挲着这块皮肤，手指不时地停驻在中央那个小小的凹陷——这无疑是子弹留下的印记，他的指尖和这个凹陷的痕迹严丝合缝地契合在一起，仿佛为彼此而生。“你还记得那种感觉是什么样的吗？”

 

肖恩犹豫了一会儿，露出了古怪的眼神。“不怎么记得了，我只知道很痛，但是这事已经过去那么久了，所以我不是很清楚我……戴斯蒙，你什么时候才能停手？”

 

戴斯蒙眨了眨眼，看着肖恩瞪着他的样子——他，而不是别的什么地方——这时候他才意识到他的手指仍然在肖恩裸露的皮肤上来回游走。

 

“噢。”他边说边缩回了手，“额，对不起。”

 

“没事。”肖恩平静地说道，却没有再把衬衫拉下来，“只是我有点硬了。”

 

“噢。”戴斯蒙又说了一次，当然这次眼睛瞟向了下面，肖恩没有在开玩笑，他甚至看起来——很大。戴斯蒙先前并没有意识到这点，也从来没有意识到他的身材居然也是如此匀称优雅，毕竟他好像永远不肯脱下那件老派的学院背心；平坦的腹部，腹股沟的肌肉勾勒出一道浅沟沿着髋骨的倾斜角一路向下，最终隐入裤腰，他的肚脐周围有一丛柔软的毛发向着同样的终点延伸而去，通往小腹之下的幽暗之处。

 

“我吸多的时候总会有些性冲动。”肖恩拖长了声音，懒洋洋地说，“与个人无关。”

 

“是吗？”戴斯蒙抬起了眼，但他不知道自己问的到底是肖恩脑子里的性欲，还是指这事和戴斯蒙没关系。他让自己的背重重地砸在床上，叹了口气，“我忘不了做爱的感觉，我甚至试过吸多了以后做爱，不过是很久以前的事了。”

 

躺在他身边的肖恩身体不断地抽动着，似乎是在无声地大笑：“来，说给我听听。对我来说，世界上就像是有两个我，遇到Abstergo之前的黑斯廷斯和遇到Abstergo之后的黑斯廷斯，遇到Abstergo之前的黑斯廷斯跟人上过很多次床。我记得有一回，没错，我和一个野鸡约了一次，我们喝了些啤酒，然后一起飞叶子，我们飞得有点过头，应该说相当过头，然后她当着我的面高潮了，所有的衣服好好地穿在身上，从头到尾没有人碰过她。”他颇为怀念地回忆着，“这是我这辈子见过最他妈奇妙的事情。”

 

“她自发地高潮了？”戴斯蒙转过脑袋，惊异地瞪大眼睛，“真的假的？哇哦，你他妈对她说了什么？”

 

肖恩盯着天花板，嘴角隐约扯出了微笑：“嗯……好吧，也许是我的原因，也有可能是因为大麻。但我只是说了我想对她做的事，你能懂吗？当然了，我记得我那时候硬得快疯了，但我不记得为什么我们没有做那些事，也许是因为我吸得太多动不了了，就这时候，她高潮了，戴斯蒙，就像电影里演的那样，但是比那个 _更棒_ 。天啊。”然后他大笑起来，“之后她就睡着了，所以那时候的我，一个大麻吸多了还硬着的醉鬼，暴怒地冲出她的公寓，走进我找到的第一家酒吧然后随便找了个兄弟。他帮我吸出来之后我才意识到，他的年龄甚至可能都不够进酒吧的。上帝啊，这就是那些时光。”

 

戴斯蒙撑起身子，发现自己得咽下好几口口水才发得出声音：“你，额……哇哦。”

 

肖恩的嘴扭出一个复杂的表情，勉强算得上一个微笑：“吓到你了？现在你感到害怕了？”

 

戴斯蒙哼了一声：“这是你的第一次吗？”

 

肖恩看着他：“什么？跟个陌生基佬在夜店厕所里做爱吗？当然不是。”

 

“我的第一次是在我十五岁的时候。”戴斯蒙说道，又一次地倒在床上，其实这事要说出来并没有那么困难，但他的心脏却突突狂跳，嘴唇迟钝不堪，“但我是那个兄弟，那个被搞的兄弟。我想那时候我觉得，这就像是一种忤逆我爹的方法之类的东西。结果没想到我原来也挺喜欢这种事的。”

 

肖恩盯着他，嘴唇微张，瞳孔有些放大。当然了，他吸得可一点都不少。

 

“戴斯蒙，”他的声音开始有些沙哑，“这真的不是你现在应该告诉我的事情。”

 

戴斯蒙漫不经心地嬉笑道：“吓到你了？”他学他之前说的话。“现在你感到害怕了？”

 

“没太觉得，”肖恩慢条斯理地说，“我只是担心如果我告诉你一会儿会有多少撸量的话你会不会揍我。”

 

“撸量？”

 

“就像是里程数，但针对的是你的老二。所以发生了什么？”

 

戴斯蒙感到自己的脸烧了起来，事实上他整个人现在都像着火了一样燥热不已。当然大麻是一部分的原因，但更有可能是这些跟自慰有关的想法，天知道 _肖恩_ 甚至会想着 _他_ 自慰。他花了很久才勉强平复下来。

 

“我没有太多可说的。”他耸了耸肩，“他大概比我大个五六岁吧，我天天像条该死的狗一样跟在他屁股后面绕着农场转。我想那时候我觉得他很酷，可能会让我有些心动，你知道吧？只是……我是说，他碰我的时候，我只是……这感觉真他妈爽死了。我不知道，我只能想起来我们从接吻到我跪在地上……嗯你知道之后的事了是吧？——嘿，你占着烟多久了！”

 

他伸手打算夺过那支烟卷，肖恩盯着他，夸张地吸了一口，戴斯蒙只想着要在他抽光这支烟之前再尝尝滋味，这时候肖恩倾身过来，戴斯蒙不假思索地迎了上去，然后不知何故他吻上肖恩，或者说肖恩吻住了他，缓慢绵长，彻里彻外，该死的，肖恩吸进肺里的烟悉数涌进他的口腔，严严实实地包裹了他的舌头，操。

 

“嗯……”戴斯蒙情不自禁地呻吟起来，吸进的二手烟在他的胸腔里翻腾汹涌，直到肖恩移开双唇重新撑起身子，他才长长地喘了口气，一并吐出那些浸漫肺泡的气体， _天啊_ 他真的吸嗨了。“这真他妈的太棒了，肖恩。”

 

肖恩垂下眼帘，俯视着他：“是啊，是，没错。”他说着，脸上却不见笑容。

 

戴斯蒙觉得自己的心脏抽搐了一下。“所以，呃，”他接口道，“不管怎么样，继续我的故事。”

 

“继续你的故事。”肖恩点了点头，“所以你吞下去了吗，还是说他射在你脸上了？我想他应该射在你脸上了，要是我就会这么干。”

 

他的话听上去就像是某些既定的事实，戴斯蒙本来就不甚清醒的脑子彻底当机了一秒钟。

 

“上帝啊，肖恩！”他溢出一阵喘息，肖恩说的不是 _“我想这么干”_ 而是 _“要是我就这么干”_ ，戴斯蒙的脑子条件反射般地为此提供了心理图像，尽管某种意义上，真正的事实却是另一个选项。“是你在讲这事还是我在讲？”他有些生气地质问道，“不管怎样，我不觉得他是故意的，我在某些错误的时间咳嗽了起来，然后……额，这真的有点恶心。”

 

“操。”肖恩颤抖地说道，就像是什么事情出问题了一样，“继续说。”他的声音比先前低沉了一些，突然，戴斯蒙的大腿被覆上了一个温暖的重量——是肖恩的手。戴斯蒙舔了舔嘴唇，向下望去，看到肖恩展开的手掌抚上他的牛仔裤，一瞬间他的呼吸艰难了起来，屋子里的空气似乎不够用了。这时候他才意识到他那里其实早就硬得不行，而现在又有只手在附近摩挲不休——肖恩肯定已经发现了，毕竟这是他的手。这栖息在他腿上坚实的重量惹来了一股暖流，戴斯蒙不禁挪动身体，在他的大脑反应过来之前稍微张开了腿，天啊——还有比这更明显的暗示吗？他向上瞥了眼，看见肖恩分开些许的嘴唇——如果他没记错的话，这个表情意味着情欲。这番场景带来的神经电流噼噼啪啪地冲向了戴斯蒙的蜥蜴脑，原始冲动令他全身震颤不已，他脑海里的欣快感从这个话题伊始就嗡嗡响个不停——甚至也许是更早，从肖恩拿出大麻叶的那一刻起，它就已经被漫不经心地唤醒了——而现在，他几乎能够听到这种声音在一瞬间升调成了尖细激烈的近乎撕裂他的欲望。

 

“呃，我……”他喘了口气，试着理清自己的思绪，但肖恩的手……他没有做任何多余的事，只是安静地栖息在戴斯蒙的大腿上，拇指来回抚摩着腹股沟的布料摺痕，戴斯蒙根本无法集中注意力，他只希望那只手能游走起来，上帝啊……“我猜他……呃，应该知道发生了什么事，当然只是我的猜想，因为接下来，他就……我就那样站着，裤子被脱了下来，撩着衬衫，他把我撸射了，我想说那时候我真的吓坏了——要知道我俩待在那个该死的补给谷仓里，老天啊，谁都有可能走进来—— _我爸_ 也可能会进来——而他逼着我面对着大门，半身赤裸，我的老二还在他的手里，天啊，肖恩，那感觉真的太爽了，我——”

 

他停了下来，抬起眼迎上肖恩的目光，肖恩盯着他的眼神和那个人的别无二致，不如说，很多男人、包括一些姑娘都曾经用这样的视线注视过他——而事实上，戴斯蒙确实有被这样的视线注视的资本。戴斯蒙能够感觉到，剩下的那些他将要说的话——他想要说的话——此时却如鲠在喉，他不禁又舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

 

“你让他操你了吗？”肖恩问道，他的眼神深沉得可怕，戴斯蒙战栗起来，他的气息开始变得不稳，如果是在往常，不论是吸多了还是清醒着，他都不会不知道和一个睡在同张床上男人谈论自己的失贞是多么错误的决定，更不要提这个人的手还搭在自己腿上，但是现在事态的发展已经远远地偏离了轨道，他已经失去后悔的机会了。“告诉我。”

 

“那你碰我。”戴斯蒙脱口而出，伸手向下扣住肖恩的手腕，拉扯着他的手覆上了他的阴茎。肖恩似乎不再需要更多的鼓励了，他的指尖触及戴斯蒙的一瞬间，便隔着布料包绕上他牛仔裤里已经翘起的阴茎，他不紧不慢地套弄着，从顶端慢慢划过茎身的弧度直到他鼓胀的球囊，戴斯蒙喘息着弓起身子，“肖恩。”他低声唤着他的名字，不知何时肖恩撑起身子翻到了他的上方，然后他们又一次地接吻，舌头在对方的口腔深处纠缠不休，留下润湿粘腻的痕迹，他们之间的空气开始变得稀薄。戴斯蒙伸出手，抓着肖恩宽阔的肩膀把他拉向自己，肖恩的手困在了他们中间——也许大麻让他不吝于帮戴斯蒙解决欲望，但同时也使他自己变成了情欲的俘虏——肖恩的硬挺抵上了戴斯蒙，隔着薄薄的牛仔布，戴斯蒙能感受到那危险的压力，哦上帝啊，他太硬了，戴斯蒙知道自己有多渴望得到那根东西，他几乎头晕目眩了起来。

 

“我改主意了。”肖恩喘息起来，推着戴斯蒙让他面朝下背朝上翻了个身，随即用全身的重量把他牢牢地压在了床上，肖恩变得过于粗重的声音有些许的失真，听起来甚至和原来的他判若两人，“不要再提那个傻逼的事了。”

 

戴斯蒙埋头在床里闷声大笑，笑声中糅杂着呻吟，肖恩压得他动弹不得，他不断地扭动着，抬起身暧昧地摩擦肖恩的身体。“真巧，我也不想说了。”他说着，转过头又吻住了肖恩，舌头贪婪地探遍了他整个口腔，牙齿戏谑地在他的下唇留下咬痕，最终在结束这个吻之前，他舔掉了他嘴唇下方那些细小的烟灰。他臂弯里的肖恩令人惊异地迷人——要说之前又有哪个混蛋会猜到呢，嗯？但这个男人确实迷人得不可方物，而现在他吮吸着自己的舌头，感受着自己的叹息和呢喃，他的硬挺抵上了自己的屁股，揉捏自己的下体的动作激烈过了头——戴斯蒙想要从他那儿索取更多，他妈的，他想要的远比这个多得多，就在这时候，他意识到他们得放慢一点，老天，他们真的得放慢点。

 

“肖恩，”戴斯蒙喘息道，他轻轻地咬上肖恩的喉咙，他发出的闷哼在他牙齿上颤动，“我要……你得停下，操，哦天啊。”

 

“嗯？”肖恩轻喘着，他的眼睛在镜片后面闪烁着幽晦而又饥渴的光，“戴斯蒙，你要射在裤子里了是吗？没事，我想看。”

 

“狗屎！”戴斯蒙气急败坏地把手伸向自己的下体，绝望地尝试把它和肖恩该死的恶劣的手捏在一起，毫无疑问他绝对不会允许那种事情发生。“肖恩。”

 

“怎么了，戴斯蒙。”肖恩用近乎诱惑的口气说道，“刚刚我们不是说了很多撸到射的故事吗？为什么不试试呢？”

 

显然，肖恩即便在床上也是个嘴欠的混蛋，戴斯蒙对此毫不惊讶。

 

“因为，”他用同样的嘴欠回敬他，“我只想让你把我操到射。”

 

肖恩盯着他愣了一秒钟，“干他妈的，见鬼了。”他目瞪口呆的样子就像是戴斯蒙刚刚给他肚子来上了一拳，随即而来的是一阵脚忙手乱的撕扯，四肢纠缠，两人的衣服裤子被一件件剥下来，肖恩花了整整一分钟心急火燎地满屋找避孕套，戴斯蒙躺在那里，除了双袜子全身一丝不挂，竭力克制着着触碰自己的欲望——他不想在肖恩找到润滑剂之前射出来，他绷紧了身子，每一处皮肤似乎都在迸裂的边缘叫嚣。这时候肖恩终于回到了床上，赤身裸体的他仿佛是件引人入胜的艺术品，他爬过去回到戴斯蒙的怀抱里，然后他们又拥吻在一起，手掌摸索过每一寸肌肤，肖恩身体的触感、他的身长体型、他的皮肤、他的一切都显得那么他妈的美妙，比戴斯蒙记忆中任何一次体验都来得更对他胃口，在肖恩的怀抱里，他绝不会再分神想起别的什么男人。他在肖恩的嘴里满足地叹息，张开双腿催促他的手向更深处探索，肖恩沾满润滑剂的手从他的茎身划过，抚摩上球囊扫过会阴，留下一路粘腻的痕迹。然后一只手指慢慢插了进去，在这过于强烈的官能刺激下，他疯狂流窜的神经电仿佛着了火，所有的感官一并发出他几乎无法承受的尖叫。

 

“你还好吗？”肖恩问道，遏制不住的笑声从戴斯蒙的嘴里迸发出来，你还好吗？还好吗？现在的他已经不能用“好”来形容了，他比“好”好上太多了。

 

“我想说‘笑’不是我想要的结果。”肖恩不满地嘟囔，但他的话里似乎又有几分笑意，“你这个吸嗨的家伙还飘着呢。”

 

“噢我的天啊， _没错_ 。”他把腿张开得更大了些，肖恩的呼吸急促起来，戴斯蒙露出个可以称得上愚蠢的笑容，“妈的，就算现在你站在屋子的那一边 _讲_ 着你怎么操我的事我也能马上射出来。”

 

“你想让我讲我怎么操你？”肖恩的口气有些轻佻，没有一个认识肖恩的人会相信他现在说的话——至少戴斯蒙不会相信。

 

“ _不想。_ ”他说道，这时候肖恩又添了根手指，他呻吟得更大声了。

 

“我完全不介意这么做——只要我把手指抽出来。”肖恩是个彻头彻底的混蛋，一个迷人的、说谎的混蛋——因为他没有这么做，不仅如此，他恶劣的手指伸得更加深入，在狭窄的甬道里四处冲撞，直截了当地来到直肠的深处，碾压上憩息的腺体。来自前列腺的刺激像颗致命的子弹一样击中了他，戴斯蒙全身震颤不已，他一瞬间忘记了呼吸，任凭自己的身体在快感的电流中挣扎沉沦。“我可以现在就从你身上爬起来，坐到那边的椅子上，然后告诉你我在插入你的时候你那里会有多么紧，我还会讲我怎么狠狠地操你，顶得你的肺里容不下一丝空气，我会怎样把你的腿开到最大，你都用不着求我，戴斯蒙，因为你，你是……”

 

他的思绪似乎被什么打断了，戴斯蒙知道这跟自己在做的事不无关系——趁着肖恩说话的功夫，他跌跌撞撞地撕开了避孕套，摸索着套上了肖恩的阴茎——或者说，试着，他试着强迫自己专注于这个任务，虽然他的本能叫嚣着贪婪的欲望，让他只想把整个身体交给肖恩，在他手指的肆意操弄下颤栗，来证明肖恩说错了，他会求他，在他妈的任何时间都可以。他的四肢百骸就像是一团官能的杂合体，流淌着熔化成液体的滚烫金属，他的皮肤下包裹着几近崩裂的压力，他随时都有可能从中炸开——如果肖恩不曾……干，如果他不曾……戴斯蒙胡乱地抓过他一条手臂，用尽全力把肖恩拖向自己，他甚至不知道避孕套是不是套对了，但他现在根本无暇顾及。

 

“肖恩，快点…快点快点，操，你需要我给你写邀请函吗？”如果他要的话他可以给他写一百份一万份，“快点上了我，天啊，你能不能就……”

 

他没有说完，因为他不需要再说下去了。肖恩抽出了手指，而戴斯蒙抬高双腿几乎架在了他肩膀上，这时他挺进了戴斯蒙温热的后庭，戴斯蒙已经做好了万全的准备，他甚至愿意把自己由内而外的一切暴露在他面前。

 

“哦天啊，哦，没错，就是这样，来吧。”

 

“我就该知道你是个固执强势的混蛋。”肖恩几近无法呼吸，他推着戴斯蒙的双腿，以此为支撑慢慢推进自己的硬挺。戴斯蒙感觉自己快被折成两半了，但是他现在全部的注意力只在肖恩那根该死的粗大巨物，自己的身体比他想象的更加欢迎这位入侵者，热流在全身汹涌地奔腾，他大脑中一个仍然有些清醒的部分——虽然只是很小一部分——知道他明天会面临怎样的余痛，但它似乎并不在乎。

 

“肖恩。”他不满地抱怨道，肖恩的插入停在了一半，他的双腿被打开到极限，就像是他之前说他会做的那样。“闭嘴，”肖恩说道，“我们在按我的方式干这事。”

 

“你的方式是什么？”戴斯蒙喘息着，肖恩笑了起来。

 

“非常、非常地慢。”

 

他没有在开玩笑，他以夸张的慢动作进入戴斯蒙，像是要把这个推进的过程做上一辈子，然后他退出来，又一次地推入，然后他又做了一遍，一个接一个的漫长而又怠惰的推入，直到最后戴斯蒙再也说不出别的词句，嘴里只能流出一阵阵色情的呻吟，他的手绞着身下的床铺，他想逃，但又不知逃往何方，他不甚清醒的大脑已经无法指挥他做的动作。肖恩继续着身下的动作，一边操弄着他一边慢慢地换转了方向，直到他们成为一个侧身的位置，戴斯蒙大口呼吸着空气，他已经没有力气再催促肖恩加快动作，但他更不愿打断他们现在的交合，显然他太享受这种飘飘欲仙的感觉了——而这不仅仅是大麻的作用，还有内啡肽，还有，天哪，要知道现在待在他身体里的可不是他自己的手——退出Animus之后那些胡扯，那些有关过去的人和事的回忆，对现在的戴斯蒙来说仿佛已经过去了一个世纪，一辈子，一百万年，是的，现在只有肖恩，他操着他，就好像他们彼此拥有一般操着他，而戴斯蒙在这该死的快乐里飞过山河大海，甚至飞到了天外。这也许是他这辈子最棒的一次、也是他会想再多来几次的性爱。

 

“肖恩。”他唤着他的名字，巨大的快感一阵阵卷席过他的脊椎，他不知道自己是否能承受更多，真的太多了，胀满的欲望几乎把他撕成碎片。这时候肖恩探过身吻他，戴斯蒙扭着头回应他的吻，绝望地在他嘴里高声呻吟，他紧闭双眼，猩红色的火花在黑暗中迸裂，肖恩的呼吸急促而热切，他身下的动作不再缓慢拖沓，变成了粗暴失控的进攻。戴斯蒙感受着他一次次的突刺，恍惚中似乎飞向了什么未知的宇宙，然后周遭的一切开始塌陷，时间仿佛在一瞬间凝结了，突然他眼前亘古的恒星炸开，灼热的液体从身体的中央喷涌而出，他从失重的真空中跌落，他所见之处被白光笼罩，明亮到足以烧毁世间万物。

 

他最后落在了地上，重新拥有意识之后，他又一次睁开了眼。失焦的世界看上去有些微妙的不同——也许并没有那么微妙，因为有肖恩在，躺在他身边，看着戴斯蒙把自己浑浑噩噩的脑袋埋进床里。他看起来和他一样的精疲力竭，却满足而沉醉，他的头发散乱，镜片后的双眼慵懒地半阖着，像只捕猎归来的狮子。一只温暖而有力的手栖息在戴斯蒙一丝不挂的屁股上，沿着曲线慢慢地上下游曳，就好像他永远摸不够一样，他们这样安静地躺了许久，戴斯蒙的视线没法从他身上移开，他从未发现这个该死的家伙居然长得如此摄人心魄。

 

“嗯……”他最终出了声，肖恩的手滑到了他大腿后面，手指描摹着那个湿润而淫靡的部位，戴斯蒙不禁又是一阵颤抖。肖恩笑了起来。

 

“欢迎回来。”他慵懒地说道，就像是他知道戴斯蒙刚刚去了不知道什么地方摘下了几颗星星，“如果你想说棒极了，我倾向于同意你的观点。”

 

“嗯…………”戴斯蒙又闷哼了声，现在的他不打算挪动身子，哪怕一下他也不愿意，“你他妈居然戴着眼镜操我……”

 

肖恩轻笑起来：“不总是，但如果我不戴着就看不清东西。”

 

戴斯蒙不是很确定，但他想这样也不赖。“我饿了。”他说道，这次肖恩笑出了声。

 

“你在说什么呢，迈尔斯？”他质问道，却带着笑意，“我让你飞叶子，陪你聊天，把你操得魂不守舍，现在你还叫我帮你拿小点心？当你是谁，一个公主吗？”

 

戴斯蒙对着他眨了眨眼，他还没——也许还没——从大麻里缓过来，因为现在他唯一能想到的只是，像是“宇宙公主”之类的东西。“嗯……没错，可能吧。”他口齿不清地说着，“让我再在那机器里待上几个月，说不定我就是他妈的英国女王了。”

 

“有趣。”肖恩哼了声，“但是我非常怀疑这一点，顺便，注意你该死的殖民者一样的言行。还有，我最不愿——这辈子都不愿——提起的事，你 **应该知道** 她对谁把腿张开到天上的。”

 

那副可怕的图像只在戴斯蒙脑海中闪烁了一下就消失了，然后他放声大笑，它还是带音效的——戴斯蒙刚刚才给它配的音，如果他再把肖恩p上那副画面就更搞笑了。

 

“哦肖恩，拜托。”他笑道，“不要那么小心眼，说不定她在床上是只小野猫呢。”

 

“哦我的天。”肖恩痛苦地呻吟一声，转过身去捂住了耳朵，“不要说了，不要说了！”

 

“噢是啊，我猜你可以给她带来——”戴斯蒙刚开了个头，肖恩突然翻身回来，揽过戴斯蒙的背撞上他的胸膛。戴斯蒙的笑声被堵在了肖恩的嘴里，舌头在里头绕了一圈，最后停了下来，也许他失去了兴趣。

 

“我还是给你去拿吧。”肖恩最后忿忿地嘟囔了几句，戴斯蒙缓了好久才重新想起怎么呼吸。

 

也许是大麻的作用，但戴斯蒙已经坦白了自己此生最大的秘密，下次要他再说一个也没什么大不了的，但绝对不能挑在肖恩的手对他身体做着如此有趣的事情的时候。

 

“没错。”他说着，把肖恩拉回了床上，“我也这么觉得。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any typos, feel free to tell me in comments!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomedXD


End file.
